The reunion
by Purple-Moon-Blossom
Summary: He'd been separated from his comrades, he had to find them...he had to find her. Oneshot, Tipo (Completed)


**(A/N: ok so here is a new one, this one was supposed to be out like 2 days ago but I never finished editing it, ah well better late than never right? Anyway this is about Po and tigress reuniting after a battle. I hope you like it)**

 **Warning: Bad grammar and spelling**

* * *

The battle had been long and tiring. They were initially outnumbered but in the end came out victorious. Po looked at his surroundings he was in a clearing, a light breeze grazed his fur and the sun was about to set, it wouldn't be long before nightfall came. He started walking north, hopefully he was heading in the right direction.

How did this happen you might ask, well...

He was fighting, it was 4 on 1.

Turns out he was too focused fighting the enemy to notice what was happening around him and thus was separated from his comrades, he silently scolded himself for failing to notice the obvious but then felt fear manifest in the pit of his stomach.

He had to find his friends, his master...

He had to find tigress.

Where was tigress? Did something happen to her? Was she even alive? He stared to unconsciously walk faster 'calm down Po this is Tigress we're talking about, she wouldn't go down so easily.' He tried to reassure himself but it still became a lingering thought. He had to find his way back.

After 10 minutes of walking Po arrived at the once battlefield. Broken trees lay scattered and the ground was an uneven mess. He looked around and found the 5. They were alive, a little beaten up but alive. He noticed shifu was gone, he probably left to get medical help.

But wait...

Where...

Where's tigress?

He looked around in panic 'calm down' he thought. He was gonna ask the 5, maybe they knew where she was. He walked up to them, viper was the first to notice his presence.

"Po your ok." The reptile sighed in relief, she looked ok but he could tell she was exhausted.

"Yeah I'm fine, how are you guys holding up?" He asked.

"We're fine Po. Master shifu left a while ago, he's getting a healer so he should be back soon." Answered crane, he surprisingly didn't have his hat and his feathers were tousled.

"I figured." He might as well ask now that he had their attention "um...where's tigress?" Po asked.

"She went to look for you, she's not exactly in the best shape right now and we tried to stop her but she left anyway" Said monkey, he had many scratches on his arms and one across his abdomen. They weren't deep but they still bled a little.

"I'm gonna go look for her, which way did she go?"

"She went that way." Said mantis as he pointed his claw thingy south, towards the forest.

"Thanks." Said po, he broke into a sprint and it wasn't long before the 5 saw him disappear.

Po was in the zone, he was determined to find her. Even after his legs started to cramp he kept running, she meant that much to him.

You see po and tigress had a secret, a secret not even the 5 new about. They knew that if this secret went public it could risk there careers as Kung fu masters. Their secret...

They were in a relationship.

Hard to believe but it's true. They started dating around 4 months ago, he asked her out albeit he was a nervous mess. In the end they decided to keep it a secret from everyone especially shifu. He remembered protesting to the idea but he also understood. Tigress wanted to keep it secret, because she was afraid they'd be split up. He knew there wasn't a rule or decree that forbids him from dating her but then again there wasn't one that allows him either. Po loves tigress, he really does their's no denying that but sometimes he just can't help but want to show his love for her openly, in public and not in secret, behind closed doors.

He snaps out of his thought and starts paying attention to his surroundings. Po stopped and looked around, the tall trees and greenery illuminated in the twilight, he saw another clearing up ahead and slowly walked towards it.

Once out of the forest he looked around and it wasn't long before he found her. She was on the other side of the grassy clearing, her narrowed orange eyes lightly glowed in the twilight. He heard her sigh in relief, her look of frustration was replace by a light smile.

Po had on the biggest smile. He started walking towards her but then his walking turned into running. He saw tigress do the same and one she was close enough he stopped and opened his arms.

Tigress jumped, he wrapped his arms around her waist, lifts her up and holds her tight. Tigress puts her paws on his shoulders and looks down at him through loving eyes.

"Your ok." He says.

"I am." She says with a slight chuckle.

"I'm so happy." He really is, his worried thoughts had disappeared the moment he saw her. He sees a scratch on her cheek but thinks nothing of it. He's just glad she's alive.

He gently sets her down, her hind paws touched the ground. Tigress doesn't break eye contact as she wraps her arms around his neck, po tightens his grip on her and then buries his face in her neck.

They separate, intertwined paws are all that connects them. Po gently rests his forehead on hers, they look into each other's eyes.

"I love you..." Po whispers.

"I love you too..."Tigress whispers back.

The two warriors share a kiss, the full moon above them shines brightly.

Po knows tigress wants this to stay secret, he knows she isn't ready to go public so for now he'll wait, he'll wait as long as it takes, he does love her after all and he knows love is patient. He's just happy to finally be reunited with her, he knows he can't watch her 24 hours a day but he hopes a battle like this one will never happen again.

* * *

 **(A/N: so how was it? If you don't know how Po was holding tigress when she jumped in his arms just look up 'lift hug" and you'll get an idea of what I meant. Anyway I hope you liked it and until next time...here's some pizza🍕)**


End file.
